Yo y mi novio?
by Lose Soul
Summary: Capitulo 4 roy gano o no gano?leanlo ! pesimo summary .
1. Chapter 1

bien primero debo decir dos cosas:

no poseo fma (lamentablemente T.T) y bien acá les dejo mi primera historia :P me dan opiniones porfas:

**

* * *

**

Quien es ese?

Roy mustang no sabia que hacer...estaba atrapado por primera vez en su vida estaba reconociendo un error? no..el no cometía errores..bueno esta vez..si cometió uno y uno MUY grande...

Todo había comenzado esa mañana...el llego al cuartel y se sentó como todos los días sin nada que hacer..bueno en realidad si tenia que hacer y mucho! Pero prefirió ignorar ese pequeño detalle.

-Señor por favor haga su trabajo..

-huh?a hawkeye por favor puedo hacerlo mañana además ya va a ser el almuerzo después seguiré..u.u

-esta bien pero cuando llegue ese después mas le vale que empiece a hacerlo ¬¬ dicho esto hawkeye se fue pero sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazante al alquimista.

-uy...o.o

Roy se paro y se dirigió al comedor pero se sorprendió al ver que la teniente no estaba allí peor en cambio había una turba de admiradoras que el coronel jamás había visto

-CORONEL!

-huh..0.0

El alquimista hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.. correr!"_Dios! jamás había visto a esas mujeres pero estaba demasiado exaltadas y lo mejor será que corra porque eran muchas y de verdad no planeo que me empiecen a acosar..(_que mala soy con roy XD)

El joven coronel comenzó a caminar "disimuladamente" por el pasillo hasta llegar afuera y cuando lo consiguió..se encontró una gran sorpresa vio a la teniente hawkeye con un tipo conversando sobre temas de no mucho interés pero para roy eso era de mucho interés..

"quien diablos es ese! nunca lo había visto..grrr...y que hace con la teniente? con MI teniente ¬¬ ya vera..."

Con esto en su mente comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja que estaba frente a el.

* * *

Y bien?diganme que les parecio?se que esta corto pero igual dejen reviews plisss!ustedes elijan si sigue o no o.o 


	2. Chapter 2

Bien como dije acá esta el otro capitulo! y como siempre les recuerdo que no poseo fma..así que no me demanden bien y por ultimo este lo hice mas largo bien no los molesto mas y acá les dejo el capitulo!

* * *

**Tu novio?**

Roy comenzó a caminar hacia la pareja con unas terribles ganas de volarle la mandíbula de un puñetazo y luego quemar a ese sujeto pero como estaba hawkeye se abstuvo de hacerlo..Cuando llegó empezó a observar a su rival...no estaba mal... tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos café claro, era alto como de su porte y tenia una sonrisa al hablar con riza.

-teniente debe tener hambre porque no va a almorzar?

-huh!coronel!-hace un saludo militar al verlo-quiero que conozca alguien..

_jeje..por fin sabre el nombre de este sujeto ¬¬ así que no lo arruinare..escuchare lo que me tenga que decir y después lo hecho si es que es una fila menor muahahaha!_

-Coronel le presento a Johnn Knightley (lose lose..lo saque de los actores de piratas del caribe XD)El hombre mira al alquimista y hace un saludo militar.

-Buenas tardes coronel-utiliza un tono algo sarcástico y lo mira

-Buenas tardes..-_que demonios se viene a creer este con mi teniente!¬¬ lo haré puré..._

-Yo soy John y soy general de brigada del este también soy un amigo de la infancia de riza...pero me temo de que ahora soy mas que eso-miro a hawkeye de forma pícara con la que esta se sonrojo...

-Yo soy el coronel Roy mustang y alquimista de la llama-al decir eso puso un tono orgulloso y lo miro con cara de "supera eso si es que puedes ¬¬"

-genial...¬¬

-Hem... yo voy a alimentar a black hayate...los dejo solos-al decir esto riza se sintió aliviada ya que no soportaba las miradas que se daban esos dos pero se acabo su alivio al sentir que roy estaba a su lado caminando como si nada y john se fue adentro del cuartel.

-teniente le puedo preguntar..porque ese tipo dijo que eran mas que amigos...?

-porque resulta de que... el es mi...-entrecorta ña frase y baja la mirada-s epodria decir que es mi novio coronel...

QUE?que es su novio!ese desgraciado ya vera!NADIE!repito..NADIE! se mete con MI mujer exepto yo! Ese maldito deseara jamas haberlo hecho porque voy a matarlo!yo le declaro la guerra!

* * *

Y bien?que me dicen?aca les deje el segundo capitulo!me siento orgullosa porque lo hice mas largo buenoel proximo sera MAS largo todavia pero no me presionensigan dejando reviews y..chaos! 


	3. Chapter 3

Bien acá va el tercer cap..no mucho que decir solo que no poseo a fma (siempre digo eso -.-) y que este cap lo pondré mas largo que los anteriores bien acá se los dejo

**

* * *

**

**La guerra..**

_Esta muerto...lo juro!_..y así se paso todo el tiempo caminan junto a hawkeye..repitiendo dentro de su mente lo mismo cada 5 segundos, la teniente quien ya no soportaba la cara de odio de el coronel decidió hablar:

-taisa porque esta tan serio?

-huh?serio?yo? para nada! Solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas sin importancia

-esta bien...

-y dígame teniente ase cuanto que esta con el?

-exactamente desde ase tres días..

**Flash back:**

Riza había terminado su trabajo y estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando lo vio...vio a roy besando a una mujer en el pasillo para su alivio no la habían visto as que paso rápido y silenciosamente y bajo las escaleras..estaba tan enfadada que no se fijo por donde iba y se topo con el...

-lo siento fue mi culpa no miraba por donde iba..huh?

-hola riza!-se acerca a ella y la abraza-te acuerdas de mi cierto?

-este no te e visto bien...

-entiendo-se separa de ella-así esta mejor?

Riza lo miró y muchos recuerdos volvieron a su mente le sonrió y lo recordó todo: era su amigo de la infancia, ella lo quería mucho pero solo como amigos y nada mas..pero no podía evitar el sentirse muy a gusto con el...estaba confundida no podía estarle pasando esto..hace poco tiempo que había logrado superar que amaba a roy y ahora lo veía besándose con una mujer y para colmo esto! encontraba a un amigo de la infancia que la hacia sentirse extraño...no la hacia sentir lo mismo que con roy pero aun así..se sentía demasiado a gusto con el..sentía que jamás se aburriría conversando...

-y dime que haces aquí john?

-bien estoy aquí haciendo algunas misiones sabes?..me sorprende encontrarte aquí y te e extrañado bastante...

-hemm..yo también john-se sonroja-te e extrañado...-pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo este la abrazó..

-riza...yo te quiero bastante...e estado pensando en ti todos estos años...

La teniente no sabia que hacer..no lo amaba! Ella amaba a roy pero aun así recordó lo que este estaba haciendo y se enfureció otra vez...y a la vez se ponía triste..el no la amaba o sí?un amor que no era correspondido..por lo tanto debía buscarse otro..._el jamás me tomará en cuenta...es un mujeriego y no me ama..._así que lo decidió iba a permanecer con john..era mejor esto que andar siguiendo a alguien que "no la amaba".

Fin del flash back 

-desde ese día que estamos juntos...-baja la mirada..._demonios estoy recordando que el no me ama...y eso...no!...estar cerca de el me hace mal...debo alejarme lo antes posible..si el y yo...no! si ocurriera para el seria solo un juego..nada mas..._

-teniente ocurre algo?-pregunta al verla..

-no...nada...taisa disculpe debo irme...-se va caminando bastante rápido

-esta bien...

Roy llegó a su casa y se acostó mirando el techo..no sabia que le ocurría y porque estaba así...no podía negar que ese tipo hacia que le dieran ganas de matarlo...pero porque? Estaba en su derecho de estar con riza no?...no! por supuesto que no! Porque demonios estaba dudando de matarlo? Riza era de el y de nadie mas! estaba decidido..mañana iba a comenzar su guerra...en la cual iba a ganar...la cual debía ganar.._prepárate...porque te haré tu vida imposible...hehehe..._y con esto en mente se quedo dormido

Roy empezó a caminar al trabajo con todo planeado...nada y nadie iba a evitar que esto saliera como lo planeó...el plan era: eliminar al tipo y recuperar a riza.. así de simple...o eso pensaba..ya tenia algo de ventaja al tener a riza en la misma oficina...por lo cual debía solo estar a su lado todo el tiempo y echar al john del lugar..

-Buenos días teniente..

-Buenos días taisa...

porque estará tan alegre y... no puedo creerlo esta haciendo su trabajo o.o esto es extraño...muy extraño...demasiado para mi gusto...mejor veo que se trae entre manos...¬¬

-termine la mitad de mi trabajo...es hora de almorzar.._todo de acuerdo a como lo planee y nada d enemigos hasta ahora esto va mejor de lo que pense.._

-teniente venga es hora de almorzar-llamó a la rubia que estaba leyendo en un sofá

-huh?si taisa!-dijo mientras se paraba y hacia un saludo militar-ya voy y siguió a roy hasta el comedor pero ambos se encontraron con alguien conocido...

bien acá es donde se pone difícil..pero lo derrotare ¬¬ no podrá estar nada cerca de riza...y si me desafía lo eliminare...

Riza se asustó un poco al ver la mirada de el alquimista y la de su amigo...era como las miradas de los enemigos mortales...eran peor que las miradas de full metal cuando peleaba con el coronel...estas tenían odio..

-Hola riza ..hola coronel ¬¬

-Hola..general...¬¬

veamos quien gana ahora bastardo...

-huh..._demonios porque actúan así!no quiero estar rodeada de estos dos...que alguien me salve!_y como si alguien escuchara sus suplicas salió Shiezka de la nada..

-Teniente debe venir necesito que me ayude con unos archivos y debo hablar con usted...-mira a los dos tipos-a solas...¬.¬

-esta bien con gusto iré!-desaparecen entre la gente MUY rápido o.o

Ambos hombre se quedaron mirando hasta que uno cedio..

-y digame coronel..desde hace cuanto conoce a la teniente?

-desde Ishbal...

-aaa...yo la conozco desde que teniamos 6 años...bastante tiempo..y digame...que es de usted la teniente?amiga..subordinada...o simplemente no lo sabe?

-pues un gran amiga... y a la vez m isubordinada aunque eso es lo de menos...

-entiendo...bien maldita sea dejemosnos de estupideces que demonios quieres!

-he...lo mismo que tu...

-asi que quieres...a riza?...pues si es eso...no tienes ni la mas minima oportunidad...porque yo estoy con ella no tu...

-si como si me importara...puesto que mi opinion esque...simplemente no te ama...

-repite eso si tienes el coraje desgraciado-todos miran la pelea con cara de O.O oh dios mio!

-que no te ama...y creeme yo se cuando las personas se aman..

-si piensas de que voy acreerte esta MUY equivocado...

* * *

-y dime shiezka de que quieres hablar?-la joven se para y la mira de reojo muy sonrojada-

-yo...queria preguntarle...quien es aquel joven que la acompaña..

que?te refieres a...john?O.O

-si...teniente no l ovaya a malinterpretar!yo no quiero...-pero antes de continuar riza la detiene..

-si te digo algo...lo guardarias como secreto?

-hai!

-yo...en realidad no amo a ese hombre...asi que no te preocupes...

-que?pero usted acepto..

-lose..lose..-la rubia se exalto un poco al recordarlo-pero cuando lo dije lo hice sin pensar..

-huh...y que planea hacer?

-no tengo idea..pero no puedo decirte que le dire que no y que terminara contigo yo no manejo esas cosas...lo que hare será buscar la forma de decirle amablemente que no lo correspondo y lo único que te daré sera una oportunidad..

* * *

Y que? Debo admitir que me quedo mas largo y me costo escribirlo...que ocurrira?'O.O ustredes ayudenme a decidir que ago si vuelve al este o se queda feliz con shiezka aunque no la toma mucho en cuenta..-.- pero igual :P

y le respondere los reviews ahora que estoy en mis dias de inspiración:

Naomi Yamada: gracias aca te deje un pedazo de guerra XD juajua qe bien qe te gusto -

Motoko asakura: si se muahaha soy mala XP y este me salio mas largo y prometo que iran hiendo mas largos cada vez jiji

Lady2scorpio:Muchas gracias por el consejo eso are lo de lo cortito esque soy media perezoza pero actualizare pronto ok graciaaasss

Y gracias a todooooos por leer el fic


	4. Chapter 4

Muahaha escribo bastante rápido pero es que toy inspirada . bien este capitulo me costo bastante...tuve que pensar mucho porque las ideas se me acababan pero por lo reviews decidí que pasara...jiji... bien eso y...no poseo fma -.- (ya me aburre tener que poner eso pero igual no quiero que me demanden...) ok acá les dejo el capitulo!

La guerra parte II 

-Si crees que te voy a creer estas MUY equivocado...

-A decir verdad me da igual si me crees o no...el punto es que me consta que no te ama y con eso basta...ahora si me disculpas debo hacer cosas mas importantes que conversar contigo..con permiso-y se fue caminando ignorándolo hacia el comedor

Muahaha..hasta ahora voy con ventaja y todo va bien...ahora la parte difícil...hawkeye...se que esto no será fácil pero no planeo rendirme...y justo antes de seguir pensando vio a hawkeye caminando..un segundo...en que momento almorzó O.o lo hizo cuando estaba con Shiezka? bien eso no importaba...era ahora o nunca pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la teniente diciéndole algo a su rival..algo que el debía saber! Era por seguridad...

-John podríamos hablar un momento porfavor?A...no quiero hacer esto...pero no puedo fingir que lo amo...eso seria peor...

-Claro!

Ambos salieron afuera del cuartel para hablar y nuestro amigo roy (amigo al menos de que quieran que sea enemigo pero bueno...-.-) espiando..

-John..debo decirte de algo...que me duele bastante decir...

-Que es?...

-Lo que ocurre es que..Maldición no puedo!..debo hacerlo o tomara conclusiones apresuradas..lo que ocurre es que en verdad yo...yo no te amo john!..

-Que?...-pone una cara como impresión y se escucha un bien! detrás de un basurero...ambos van a ver y...

-QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO ACA?

-Eso no importa el punto es que tenia razón!

-MALDITO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!-salta encima de roy y este se mueve

-Si planeas golpearme hace algo mejor que eso...bien ambos sabemos de que Riza no te ama ..por lo cual me ama a mi-dijo con un ego enorme por lo que riza no pudo controlar enfadarse y..

-Coronel...disculpe pero no debe tratarlo así y... quien dijo que yo lo amaba?..no he dicho que lo amo y por lo tanto no debería opinar así de mi..en primer lugar muchas mujeres lo aman...pero eso no significa de que yo sea una de ellas así que me marcho..-diciendo eso camino a la puerta..

-oye! espera-pero la teniente ya se había ido y el alquimista quedo mirando la puerta como si volviera a aparecer...

La teniente comenzó a caminar hacia su casa caladamente cuando escucho al alguien llamándola pero no lo tomo en cuenta hasta que escucho claramente..

-Oye riza espera! Riza! Oye!

-Que quiere coronel...

-Podríamos hablar un momento?

-Sobre que? No hay nada de que hablar..

-Claro que hay que hablar y mucho!

-Esta bien.. entonces entre coronel-Riza al decir esto abrió la puerta y roy entró la rubia cerró la puerta y se sentaron.

-De que quiere hablar coronel..?-al decir esto intentó poner el máximo desinterés posible aunque lo único que quería era saber el porque la había seguido..

-Teniente..Riza yo quiero preguntarte el porque hiciste eso..y tu sabes de que hablo..-riza sabia muy bien que se referia a lo de john pero no pensaba decirle el porque así que simplemente dijo.

Estaba precipitada y no me di cuenta...

-y porque estabas precipitada?-pregunto roy con interés

-Eso no es de su incumbencia...y ahora debo hacer algunas cosas así que otro día hablamos-dijo parándose ella y roy también.

-Terminaremos esto...adiós...

-Adiós taisa...

Demonios creo que talvez le tiene afecto a ese maldito...creo que si lo veo lo incinerare y depuse lo pisaré..el no puede tener a Riza ni si quiera se puede atrever a eso porque es mía y además...lo mataria...

Y?que me dicen? quieren acogotarme? por favor no XD quiero reviews para q me digan que es lo que sigue porque eso depende de la opinión del publico...y ahora respondo mas reviews:

Nao Yoshikawa: juju gracias - y actualizare prontoooo

Marip: bien ahora sabes que pasa jaja pero quiero opiniones -

Nakorurhu: jeje no sabes ni siquiera lo que le espera MUAHAHAHA(se rie maléficamente)y gracias

Naomi Yamada: graciaaaaas seguire ese consejito ¬

Unubium: JIJI pronto sabras que pasara y quien ganara...jeje

Kimera Kuiroaki: creeme abra sangre jejeje...


	5. Chapter 5

GOMENASAI! lo siento u.u sorry o como sea...l oque ocurre esque e estado bastante ocupada..pero prometo que me apurare!

La guerra parte III 

Riza despertó bastante extraña no se sentía muy bien tenia bastantes problemas y debería ver a roy hoy lo cual no la alegraba demasiado aunque era extraño porque quería verlo y no quería verlo a la vez...

Salió al cuartel como todas la mañanas caminando sin pensar en l oque se encontraria al llegar...

Por su parte Roy ya había llegado (O.o milagro) y estaba teniendo una pequeña batalla...bien tal vez no tan pequeña (se ríe maléficamente)

-Bien, si gano te largas..-decía roy bastante confiado

-Pero y si gano yo?-repetía John al tiempo que lo miraba asesinamente

-Eso decídelo tu..

-Si gano TU te largas..

-Trato hecho-decía mientras le tendía la mano

-Créeme no quieres darme la mano porque cuando pierdas lo lamentaras puesto que yo nunca pierdo jugando ajedrez-sonríe-

Después de un momento y silencio sucumbal llegó la teniente quien no se inmuto al verlos jugar o eso creían todos, simplemente entro y salió de la oficina como si no le importara"_Que demonios están haciendo esos dos jugando ajedrez?bien lo mejor será no mostrar ninguna expresión y terminar el trabajo rápido.."_

-Jaque Mate...

Todos estaban viendo sorprendidos quien gano..algunos empezaron a festejar mientras que otros decían cosas como "pobre.." o "jamás debió haber aceptado jugar esa partida"

-Esta bien lo acepto..perdí..aun así quiero que sepas algo..tienes otro problemas que resolver..-Decía John al tiempo que se iba caminando por la puerta.

-Eso ya lo se..y ahora iré a resolver esos problemas-decía mientras caminaba a l casa de Riza.

Cuando llegó vio de que Riza no estaba rendido decidió volver a su casa por el parque y..(adivinen!xD) encontró a riza sentada mirando un árbol.

-Riza debo hablar contigo..y no se te ocurra escaparte o decirme ahora no..

-Esta bien dime de que quieres hablar?-decía al tiempo que lo miraba

-Yo quería decirte que lamento haber hecho tantas estupideces..yo te amo y supongo que sabe pero aun así..-Pero antes de terminar riza lo interrumpió.

-Mentiroso..Tu no me amas solo lo dices porque no querías que estuviera con John ..

-Pues porque me causaba celos! Desde hace tiempo que te lo e querido decir

-Si claro, en primer lugar hace tiempo te veo con muchas mujeres y no e hecho nada y no trates de arreglarlo porque solo conseguirás hacer trizas bien?-mientras decía esto se estaba parando pero alguien la detuvo.

-Es que no entiendes! Por eso te estoy pidiendo perdón!

La teniente no sabia que hacer así que solo se quedo dándole la espalda.

-Debes creerme en ese momento no sabía lo que hacia ya que no estaba seguro pero ahora si..

-Yo...

Apuesto a que quieren matarme :P bien aquí les dejes este cap porfa no sean malos T.T

Y estaré apurándome a escribir el otro :D okas reviews plx!


End file.
